


I'd Rather Be Dressed to the Nines

by raccoonwritings



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Suit Shopping, Suits, and lucas needs a suit, eliott works in a suit shop, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonwritings/pseuds/raccoonwritings
Summary: Eliott has only spoken two sentences in his presence and he’s already whipped.Or Lucas has a wedding and needs a suit. Eliott just so happens to work in suit shop.Pure fluff written for a(n) annoying important obnoxious rude mec’s birthday. joyeux anniversaire @choupichoups(Title from How I met Your Mother’s, Nothin Suits Me Like a Suit)





	1. No shits, just suits

Everyone should know by now that a 19 year old boy does not own a proper suit. Especially not Lucas, who barely has enough money to keep himself afloat. But suddenly he needs one because his aunt is getting married and alas, here he is now standing in front of a men’s suit warehouse looking like a deer caught in headlights.

The store looks a little nice from the outside, it’s not too shabby and if Lucas had a choice, he wouldn’t have gone to this store, but it’s the only one within walking distance to his apartment. Well, if he had a choice, he’d go to the wedding in sweats and a T-shirt, but he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t walk out of the venue alive, courtesy of Mama Lallemant. He best just get this over with.

The store is a lot nicer when he walks in, he reluctantly admits to no one. There are suits hanging on the wall and on the table to his right and he decides to not get overwhelmed at everything else around him and just start there. Simple. He can pick out a black suit and be done.

While he’s fingering through the suits, Lucas notices the price tags and begins to feel his heart convulse. Suits are fucking expensive. He doesn’t know what to do, because he’s in desperate need of a suit. That’s when he figures that there’s probably a discount section, so he begins looking around for any signs that say ‘discount’ or ‘sale’.

“Hello, can I help you with something?”

Lucas’ thoughts are cut short when he snaps his head far too fast, almost fast enough to disconnect his head from his body, but it’s absolutely worth it. The beautiful voice has a beautiful face to match.

He has beautiful eyes and curly, lovely hair that Lucas thinks the guy has probably never brushed once, but it doesn’t bother him at all. It’s not like he actually owns a hairbrush. It looks good on him, really good. The boy is lean and a bit muscular and Lucas might be drooling a little, but he doesn’t show it. This guy could genuinely be a model. Lucas is surprised he isn’t.

“Hello?” Suddenly, Lucas is brought back to reality when that beautiful voice speaks again. Lucas thinks the boy may have waved his hand in front of his face to get his attention. His cheeks are heating fast now, as the embarrassment sets in.

“Uh, hi.”

Lucas wants to punch himself in the nose. He isn’t coming off smooth at all and he wanted to impress this boy. The name tag on the boy’s shirt indicates his name is Eliott and dang, if that name didn’t make him more pretty. It fits him well and Lucas wants to impress Eliott, but fuck, he really isn’t at his peak smooth level.

Eliott chuckles and oh boy. Lucas has to focus super hard on what words come out of his mouth in order to answer.

“Can I help you with something?” He asks with a smile.

Lucas is whipped.

“Ah, ah I need a shit.”

Lucas only notices what he’s said because it gains a look from Eliott.

“A SUIT. I NEED A SUIT!” He exclaims, ears turning a bright shade a red.

Eliott is laughing now and Lucas feels utterly humiliated. “Luckily, we’ve got plenty of those. Do you have any idea what you’re looking for in terms of suits?”

“Um, I’m not really sure,” Lucas rubs the back of his neck, “I just need a suit for my aunt’s wedding.” Lucas doesn’t beat around the bush.

“Ah a wedding! I love those!” Eliott’s face lights up. Lucas smiles softly at it. It gives him those little butterflies. “So you have no idea what you’d like?”

Truthfully, no. Lucas hasn’t thought about it at all, so he shakes his head.

“Do you trust me to pick something then?” Eliott’s eyes are so heartwarming and they make Lucas flush slightly.

“Okay,” Lucas replies gently. He watches as Eliott bustles around, picking out suits and dress shirts and ties and many more things that he thought he would need. He just enjoys watching Eliott buzzing around. How can he be fond of someone who he just met?

After a few minutes, Eliott walks up to him, arms full of many, many clothes. “Ready to go to the dressing room?”

Lucas nods and follows the tall, handsome boy to the back of the store, where he is given a semi large room with a couple of standing racks and mirrors and a bench, so he can try on the clothes Eliott picked for him.

“I’ll wait outside, so I can make sure everything fits!” Eliott says enthusiastically. “But take your time! And let me know if I can help at all!” He smiles and melts Lucas’ heart instantly.

“O-okay.” Lucas locks the door and immediately leans against it. This was not how he had expected today to go.

He turns to the bundle of clothes sat neatly on the bench and looks through it. He pulls out everything he thinks he needs for a full piece suit and begins changing rather slowly. He’s not used to seeing himself in a suit, so he takes his time looking in the mirror as he tugs the clothes on.

Already, Lucas notices the sleeves of the jacket are too tight and the waist of the dress pants he has on is a bit small. The only thing in this round that seems to be working is the white button down shirt underneath the suit, which makes him look skinny and slim and rather attractive if you ask him. Running a hand through his hair, Lucas accepts that he looks good in this ensemble, despite the size issue. A voice from outside the door interrupts Lucas staring at himself in the mirror.

“Is everything alright in there?” Eliott asks.

Oh, that’s right! Eliott’s waiting for him. That thought makes Lucas’ stomach all fluttery. He takes a last glance in the mirror and opens the door, revealing a tall boy with glittering eyes staring right at him.

“Wow,” is all that leaves Eliott’s mouth. He’s ogling Lucas now, and Lucas is nervous. He’s not used to attention, especially from handsome suit shop employees. It’s then that Lucas remembers Eliott is probably just looking at him to see the fit of the suit and his heart drops. He’s not looking at him because he’s attracted to Lucas, but because he’s there to help him pick an outfit. Suddenly, Lucas wants to be anywhere but here.

Eliott must notice something is changing or bothering him because he steps forward slightly with concerned eyes. Everything about his body language is open and warm and inviting and Lucas wants to fall into him, but he doesn’t even know if Eliott is attracted to him, or guys in general. Lucas mentally sighs.

The softness of Eliott’s voice drags him from his inner turmoil. “Is everything okay? Do you not like the suit?” Lucas thinks it’s funny how Eliott’s mind goes directly to the suit, which, in his favor, doesn’t actually fit him correctly.

“It’s a little tight around the waist, I guess. And the sleeves are a bit short for me,” he replies, thinking he chose to voice the more appropriate reason for what was bothering him. The waist is small and starting to cut off his circulation, so probably something that needs to be addressed.

“I didn’t know exactly what was your size, so I took a guess. I guess I’m not as good as I think I am at picking out suits,” Eliott smiles at him. “What size is that? The color looks very nice on you, so I’m going to go grab it in a size up.”

Lucas’ ears stop working after Eliott says the color looks good on him. His heart rate is picking up and he is working so hard to tell it to calm the fuck down. Color compliments are normal, people give them all the time!

After Eliott repeats the question, Lucas catches on and gives him the size, only to watch him run off in search of the same suit, but in the next size up. Honestly, Lucas hopes the suit is there, so he can get out of the store as possible. He needs to stop thirsting over a boy in a suit shop. Sigh.

It takes less than five minutes for Eliott to return, formal wear in hand. “Before I give you the suit, I have a question for you.”

Probably another clothing related one. “Hm?”

“What’s your name?” Oh. That’s not what Lucas was expecting. “Sorry, I didn’t catch your name earlier. Of course you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” His tone is kind and gentle and Lucas’ heart melts just a little bit. Okay, no, a lot.

“My name’s Lucas.”

“Lucas,” Eliott repeats, almost experimentally, like he’s test driving it. Fuck, does Lucas like how his name sounds on the other boy’s tongue. “The name suits you.”

Lucas wonders what he means by that and he doesn’t realize he’s said anything out loud until Eliott is shoving the clothes in his arms and staring directly into his eyes. “Beautiful name for a beautiful boy.”

Holy shit. Ha ha, he’s whipped. His cheeks are warming and he assumes he resembles a deer in headlights. He genuinely doesn’t think his movements through because he just needs to retreat from Eliott’s gaze, so he pivots his body and moves forward too much, ultimately slamming his body (and face) into the dressing room door. The sound travels, a hilarious bunck noise, and he stands there for a minute, trying to get a small bit of his mojo back.

He feels Eliott’s being closer behind him, radiating concern through a chuckle or two. “Are you alright?”

His head hurts and he can’t believe he actually just did that, but he nods valiantly. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Do I need to flirt with you more subtly? It seems my direct approach gets you hurt,” Eliott muses. This boy is going to stop Lucas’ heartbeat.

“Hahahaha,” Lucas replies under duress. He’s at a loss for words because, if his ears aren’t deceiving him, Eliott just admitted to bluntly flirting with him. Gosh, he really hopes he isn’t just hearing things. “I’m going to try this on now,” he announces, swinging his hand up that’s holding the clothes. Movement today really isn’t his thing because he drops nearly everything and curses his existence underneath his breath.

Quickly scrambling to grab everything before Eliott can help, Lucas enters the dressing room without slamming face first into the door this time. He lays the pile of clothes on top of the one already has and strips himself of the tight fabric. The dress shirt stays on, mainly because it fits like a glove and Lucas likes how he looks in it. Buttoning up this pair of pants is much easier and the jacket slips right on over the shirt with simplicity. He likes this combination a lot, he decides as he stares at his reflection. His hair is falling in his face slightly, but it doesn’t bother him.

To be honest, he doesn’t know how much time he spends looking in the mirror, but it must have been long enough for Eliott clear his throat loudly, indicating that he has been waiting outside for Lucas this entire time. Forcing himself not to blush, Lucas pushes down on the door handle and swings the door open. There Eliott is standing there, eyeing him up just like last time.

“Oh this one fits much better. Not that I minded the tighter one. What do you think?”

Well, obviously he isn’t toning down the flirting at all and Lucas is trying to come up with a witty line to respond with, but he’s unable to, so he just answers the question. “It fits better, mhmm.”

“That’s good! And you like the button down shirt as well?” The question makes Lucas feel a little self conscious, all of a sudden. Does he not look good in the shirt? Does Eliott not think he looks good?

He frowns. “Do you not like it?”

“My gosh no! Of course I do! I like everything I’m seeing, I just wanted to make sure that the shirt fits and that it’s the one you want,” Eliott reassures.

“Oh okay. That makes sense.” Lucas’ mind replays the I like everything I’m seeing part more times than he’d care to admit.

“Do you have a tie that you want to try with the suit? I threw one or two in the first pile of clothes I pick out for you.”

Lucas nods. He takes a quick trip back inside the dressing room to retrieve a gray tie and returns to the spot he was standing in beside Eliott. “This one?”

“Exactly. Do you need help putting it on?” Eliott inquires softly, as he tugs at the tie in Lucas’ hand. It’s not like Lucas has the ability to control his limbs in his current state of cute boy, cute boy, cute boy, so Eliott is able to take the tie rather easily.

Very slowly, Eliott moves closer and slides the tie around his neck. Eliott is looking down at the tie, while making pausing to make very subtle glances up. Lucas’ eyes are beginning to become blocked by the chaos that is his hair. He doesn’t risk reaching up to fix it though, considering his streak of embarrassing physical movements, it’s very possible he could end up hitting Eliott in the face. That boy is so close to Lucas and his eyes are pretty and gosh he’s cute.

Eliott is tying the knot, taking his sweet old time, but Lucas doesn’t mind. He has an excuse to look at him and he’s taking full advantage of it. How nice it would be for him to get to look at Eliott all the time. A boy can dream.

Once the tie is tied - with a shitty knot if you ask Lucas, but he doesn’t dare say a word - Eliott buttons his jacket. “There, all done. Your date to the wedding is going to one lucky guy.”

Woah, woah, woah. Why does Eliott think Lucas has a date? He doesn’t have a date! No there’s no date here! Maybe Eliott could be his date. He would be a nice date. That’s a date he would like to have. Hopefully Eliott will ask him on a date. Oh, a date with Eliott. A very nice date.

“No! Uh, I mean, no date. To the wedding. I don’t have a date to the wedding. No plus one. I’m a single pringle. Super single, haha.”

Lucas has never wanted to punch himself so much before in his life. That was probably the most unsmooth group of sentences to leave his mouth. Why is his brain failing him today? What did he do to deserve this?

The response he gets from Eliott is pure. There’s no laughter or mockery, just a wide grin. Eliott seems pleased and it makes Lucas’ heart soar.

“That’s good. Really good actually,” Eliott explains.

Lucas is feeling bold, so he whispers, “Why’s that?”

“Because that means I can ask you out on a proper date without worrying that you already have a boyfriend.” Eliott is nonchalant and Lucas is unable to control his rapid heartbeat.

“A…date?” He questions, just to make sure that he heard Eliott right. He genuinely does not trust himself today.

“Yeah, a date. Would you like that? To go on a date with me?” Eliott questions, brushing Lucas’ hair out of his eyes.

Lucas nods, a little too fervently he realizes, so he slows himself down and tries to muster a sense of coolness and subtlety that he doesn’t actually have in this universe. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

The smile he elicits from Eliott is beautiful. “Good, good. But I do have one requirement.”

Oh?

“What would that be?”

“You wear this suit.”

Lucas can do that. Easily.


	2. nothing could make me not want to date you

Despite knowing he’s a complete disaster, Lucas is determined to impress Eliott on their first date tonight. They’ve been texting each other for the past week, trying to come up with a time and a place and eventually, Eliott decided to surprise Lucas because they couldn’t agree. Eliott seems like the romantic type and honestly, Lucas isn’t like that at all, but he was excited to be romanced the shit out of. 

It’s an hour before Eliott is set to meet Lucas at his apartment and Lucas is already dressed to the nines in his tux and fiddling with his hair in the bathroom mirror. He knows he’s a mess, but couldn’t he at least make his hair look nice? Apparently not because there are pieces sticking up in every different direction and he can’t get it to do anything he needs it to. Maybe he should invest in a hairbrush since he can’t allow himself to wake up and just roll out of bed anymore because cute boys can be met in the strangest of places. 

Once his hair is as styled as it can be, Lucas settles on the couch and waits for Eliott to arrive, using his phone to occupy the time. About ten minutes before Eliott is set to pick him up, Mika pops his head into the living room and notifies Lucas that there’s been someone standing outside the door with flowers for the past several minutes or so. He also mentions that the person is dressed in a suit, as soon as he looks Lucas over. 

Rushing to the door, Lucas fixes his hair one last time without a mirror, since they don’t have one hanging in the hallway, they should really do something about that. He takes one big breath and pulls at the door handle, not realizing that the door is still locked shut. Lucas tries and tries for a couple of seconds and then turns the lock and finally opens the door to reveal a wonderfully dressed Eliott holding a bouquet of brightly colored flowers. 

“Hi!” Eliott greets. “I hope you don’t mind that I’m a bit early.” Lucas doesn’t fucking mind at all. The more time he has with Eliott, the better. “Oh! Also, these are for you!” He hands the flowers to Lucas, who blushes and has completely forgotten what he was going to say. 

“Uh, thank you?” It comes out like a question, even though Lucas really doesn’t mean it to. He backtracks when Eliott gives him a look that screams nervousness. “Thank you!!!” He shouts, coming off more excitable than he should be, which leads Eliott to chuckle. “Uh, do you wanna come in?” Lucas asks, thinking way too much about what he should be doing. 

“Alright,” Eliott agrees and steps inside, once Lucas has swung the door open so fast that the door handle hits the wall and scuffs it. “Jeez, Lucas, why are you so angry at the door?” Eliott jokes and Lucas blushes more and feels slightly embarrassed. “Are you ready to go?” Eliott asks as Lucas drops his flowers on the kitchen counter. 

He doesn’t want to keep Eliott waiting any longer, so he says yes and practically runs out the door, pulling Eliott with him. As he starts to walk, he notices Eliott just staring at him. Does Eliott think he looks good in the suit? Is he staring at Lucas because he wants to kiss Lucas? Oh. Wow. Kissing Eliott sounds nice. Really nice. Super wonderful, actually. 

Eliott’s voice breaks him from his thoughts. “Uh, Lucas. Aren’t you forgetting shoes?” 

Lucas looks down at his feet and sees what Eliott means. He isn’t wearing the dress shoes he laid out, but rather mismatched fluorescent socks with pancakes on one and pigs on the other. He actually can’t believe that he went outside with these on. Eliott must think he’s a complete loser. Well, he can kiss this date goodbye. 

“Uhm, yeah, I’ll go get some if you still want to go out with me,” Lucas replies, eyes glued to the ground. 

He’s only standing there for a moment when Eliott enters his space and placing his fingers under Lucas’ chin and slowly lifting his head up to meet Eliott’s eyes. “Lucas, sweetheart, why would you think I don’t want to go out with you?” 

Those blue, beautiful eyes are boring into his soul and he doesn’t know what to say, but tries to explain anyway. “Socks,” he explains poorly, but damn if that’s the best he can do, he’ll take it. 

“So, you think that I don’t want to go out with you because you walked out of your house in the most adorable socks without shoes? You really think that would be a reason I wouldn’t go out with you? Lulu, babe, I don’t think there’s a reason out there that would make me not want to date you.” 

All of Eliott’s sweet words are drowned out by one four letter word, babe. Babe. Babe babe babe. B-a-b-e. Eliott said babe. Eliott called him babe. Eliott did call him babe, right? Lucas did hear that correctly, correct? He better be correct because his heart is beating so fast and Eliott’s eyes are still looking into his and he could melt right here and Eliott would be standing in a puddle of Lucas’ melted heart. Lucas wants to hear Eliott say that again. 

“Say it again,” Lucas demands with unintentional puppy dog eyes. 

“There isn’t a reason that could make me not want to date you,” Eliott repeats and damnit! That’s not what Lucas wanted to hear. 

“Noooo! Not that! The other thing!” Lucas whines. Eliott smiles curiously. 

“Your socks are adorable?” Eliott says, not quite understanding what Lucas wants. 

“Not that either!!!” Lucas complains and that’s when he thinks that Eliott realizes what he said that made Lucas flip his shit. 

“Why don’t you just tell me what you want me to say?” Eliott asks cheekily and Lucas knows that Eliott knows. Lucas cheeks redden deeper and he doesn’t want to explain this at all. 

“Why can’t you just say it again?” Lucas puppy dog eyes him for real now and he sees Eliott’s shell start to crack. 

Lucas must lose track of time because he recognizes Eliott has taken his face in his hands and then there’s something warm pressed against his lips and by the time he figures out that it’s Eliott’s lips and that he wants more of them, they’re gone and their foreheads are pressed together. “Babe, there’s nothing that could make me not want to date you. Babe,” he emphasizes. “Now, go get your shoes.” 

He’s in a daze when he returns to the apartment for his dress shoes and when he haphazardly shoves his feet in and ties them. Soon, he’s back with Eliott and they’re walking towards they’re first destination. 

“Where are we going?” Lucas inquires. 

“You’ll find out,” Eliott replies, trying to keep the mystery alive. 

“Just tell me!” 

“You’ll see for yourself soon!” 

“Eliooooooooooott!” 

“Stop complaining, babe.” Damn, Eliott really knows how to shut him up.   
Around 15 minutes of small talk and flirtation later, they end up outside a beautiful restaurant. It’s a white building with lights strewn evenly and elegantly across the front. The flowers framing the door are beautiful and he turns to Eliott with awe in his eyes. 

“Do you like it?” Eliott asks, looking at him with so much hope and tenderness. 

“Mhmm,” Lucas smiles and nods fervently. This was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for him. Eliott takes his hand and guides him to the door, opening it for him. Lucas thanks him, which earns Lucas a smile, and enters the building. He feels Eliott slide his hand into Lucas’ and Lucas blushes when the hostess asks if they have a reservation. 

“Eliott Demaury for two,” Eliott responds and looks at Lucas with a smile. Lucas grins backs. They are led to their table, which is small, round, and covered with a very nice tablecloth. There’s two small candles and a bouquet of roses in the center, setting the mood for romance. Eliott pulls a chair out for Lucas, motioning for him to sit there. When Lucas does, Eliott pushes him towards the table and sits opposite him. Eliott looks incredibly handsome when bathed in candlelight, Lucas decides. 

Their waiter greets them and describes the special wines that are featured this evening and Eliott orders a bottle of “the best one” for the table. Lucas worries about how much that costs, but Eliott calms his nerves by taking his hand across the table and interlocking their fingers. “Don’t worry, I promise it’s okay. Order whatever you like and don’t feel bad. You deserve to be spoiled.” 

Eliott really is very perceptive about a lot of things. Lucas did mention that he had money troubles and didn’t want to bother people with money, but he didn’t expect Eliott to remember that. 

“Are you sure?” Lucas just wants to make sure. He doesn’t want to torch Eliott’s wallet tonight with the dinner bill. 

“Of course! Get whatever floats your goat.” That’s one that Lucas has never heard before. 

“Whatever floats your goat?” Lucas mocks. Eliott pretends to be offended and places a hand over his chest. 

“Yes! It’s an original phrase! Don’t mock me, cutie,” he confirms, squeezing Lucas’ hand. “Just pick food, you pain in the butt.” 

The wine gets delivered and Eliott insists that he be the one that pours it. A cute boy pouring him wine? Yes please! 

They toast their glasses and Lucas has a feeling this is the tastiest wine in the world because, gosh dang, it’s delicious. He’s finished almost half the glass before the waiter comes to take their order. When the waiter walks over, Eliott has just left to use the restroom, telling him what his order will be. Lucas repeats it in his head, trying to make sure he says the correct thing. The waiter asks for their choices and Lucas informs them, picking their appetizer and informing him of their meal selections. He applauds himself for getting the order right. 

His date returns to the table and smiles wide at him, as they drink their wine and talk about everything. Lucas is still nervous, despite knowing that Eliott likes him and wants to date him. He doesn’t know how to answer some of Eliott’s questions, afraid of saying the wrong thing and making Eliott change his mind about the possibility of them. Eventually, after stumbling through a handful of questions, Eliott attempts to put reassemble the mess that is Lucas. 

“Lulu, you don’t have to worry about saying the wrong thing, I just want to get to know you. Please stop worrying, sweetheart,” he insists, taking his hand again and Lucas is too concerned with the fact that they’re holding hands again to realize that he’s nodding along to Eliott’s request. He will try to be more calm and not overthink the questions so much. God help him. 

Together, they demolish their appetizer and Lucas manages to spill dressing on his suit pants, near his crotch, but covers it up smoothly enough where Eliott doesn’t see it. Or so he thinks. Eliott compliments him on the choice of appetizer and Lucas squeals internally. He’s whipped, okay? 

When their food arrives, their intense conversation about embarrassing high school stories is interrupted and while Lucas is actually very hungry still, he curses the waiter for bringing the food out because he was actually making Eliott laugh. He feels like he’s actually starting to do well on this date now. 

His mouth waters when the plate is placed in front of him. This food looks delicious and there isn’t going to be anything left over from this plate, Lucas swears. He’s been a little short on rent money this month, so he hasn’t been able to buy many groceries. He has become a master at making cheese toasties, though. He cuts into his steak and has to physically hold back his moan. This food is pure food-gasm material. 

Lucas is so wrapped up in his food heaven that he doesn’t notice Eliott take a bite of his food, only to spit it out and start coughing. Eventually, the sound of Eliott coughing and gasping softly for breath startles him out of his stupor. He is immediately concerned at the amount of effort Eliott is using to breath. Eventually, after a few minutes and two glasses of water, Eliott is able to explain to Lucas what happened through a series of coughs. 

“What did you order me, Lucas?” Eliott asks, sipping from his glass of water. 

“What you asked for, the pasta arrabbiata,” Lucas answers, proud that he could remember it. 

“Sweetheart, I asked for the pasta amatriciata. The arrabbiata sauces has peppers in it, which I’m mildly allergic to,” Eliott explains calmly, while simultaneously making Lucas feel like a complete dunce. 

Embarrassment washes over his face and Eliott explains the situation with the waiter, that his date ordered him the wrong thing and that he’s allergic to the dish he has in front of him. The waiter apologizes, even though he shouldn’t be apologizing and rushes to the kitchen to fix the situation. Lucas appreciates the waiters tenacity, but he doesn’t think he can stomach the rest of his steak after what’s just happened. He basically poisoned his date. On accident, of course, but it still happened. 

The right dish is finally brought to Eliott, who immediately digs in and makes small, obscene noises while eating that Lucas is pretty sure the people at the next table can hear. He watches as Eliott cleans his plate in record time without taking as much as a single bite of his food. It remains cold and untouched from when Eliott had his allergic reaction to the food Lucas ordered. He wishes that that never happened. 

Eliott frowns when he sees Lucas’ food only half eaten. “Babe, did you not like the food? Should I have picked somewhere else?” Everything about Eliott melts his heart, it really does. 

“No, of course not! The food was delicious, I promise. I guess I’m just a little less hungry than I thought I’d be,” he says truthfully. His appetite disappeared when he accidentally poisoned Eliott. What a fantastic first date. 

Eliott still seems upset, so Lucas takes his hand and strokes his thumb over Eliott’s. It seems to calm the other boy enough. 

Lucas takes the rest of his food to go, knowing that it will make delicious leftovers tomorrow and he new not one to let food go to waste anyway. They finish the wine together and Lucas has managed to push aside the evening’s earlier events in favor of enjoying the second part of the date. 

A short walk away from the restaurant is a tiny cafe open 24 hours and Eliott holds the door open for Lucas to enter first, like the gentleman he is. Eliott orders them two small hot chocolates and two desserts to share. Lucas is feeling incredibly spoiled, especially since he doesn’t remember the last time he’s gotten something from a cafe, much less a dessert from a cafe. 

They crowd together on one side of a tiny booth because a Eliott doesn’t seem to understand what personal space is. Lucas absolutely doesn’t mind, though. Eliott radiates warmth bad he’s holding Lucas’ hand and he looks so incredibly adorable that Lucas could honestly just kiss him. He thinks about kissing him for a long minute, as Eliott talks animatedly about this short film he worked on a few years ago that he never got to finish. Lucas just about works up the courage when the barista delivers their drinks and food to them. 

It looks like Eliott ordered them a gooey cinnamon bun and French vanilla cake to share and Lucas has honestly never been so excited about food. He sips his hot chocolate, instantly putting it back down as only a few drops burn his mouth. He decides to let Eliott know that the drink is hot, to which Eliott replies that the drink is called a hot chocolate. Lucas feels a little shy and gives his date a playful shove. 

The sweets are incredible. Lucas decides he has to come back and he has to take Eliott with him. His hot chocolate is still to scorching to drink, so he and Eliott continue sharing stories back and forth, until Lucas reaches across for the last bit of vanilla cake and accidentally knocks Eliott’s hot chocolate right into his lap. 

It happens in slow motion and Lucas is unable to do anything to stop it. Eliott is then reacting, jumping up from the booth and hopping as the drink burns him through his dress pants. Lucas then tries to fix the situation at much as he can by handing Eliott handfuls of paper towels to try and soak up as much of the hot chocolate as possible. Eliott does just that and lucky for both of them, his trousers are black so the stain isn’t terribly noticeable. Eliott excuses himself to the bathroom to clean up and Lucas takes that time to mop up the leftover spillage that didn’t end up in Eliott’s lap. What a freaking disaster this date has been. 

When Eliott returns, he’s frowning a little bit and Lucas needs a moment to himself, so he takes his leave to the restroom to calm himself down. He stands at the sink and splashes some cold water in his face to soothe the redness that has taken over. Lucas knows he’s ruined this date completely and kiss his chances of dating Eliott exclusively goodbye. He works very hard not to get upset at the notion, but by the time he leaves the bathroom, he sees Eliott talking with a barista that seems to be flirting it up quite a bit. Lucas’ heart sinks and the barista slides something on the table as he makes his way back over to the booth. What the barista put on the table catches his eye immediately after being close to it for a few seconds. A napkin with neat, black handwriting, spelling out, if you need a better date~, with a phone number at the bottom. 

Lucas wants to cry and he’s going to, but he needs to end this date first. He’s ruined his chances and he needs to get out of here, so he can run home dramatically in tears. 

Looking to Eliott, he forces a small smile and wills the tears away. “Thank you for tonight, it was really nice getting to know you, but I think we should end it here,” Lucas says, flickering between the ground and Eliott. Suddenly, Eliott’s face becomes bathed in frantic worry and he hopes up from the booth. 

“Lucas, is everything okay? Did I do something wrong? Did you not like the date?” Eliott looks so genuinely upset and god, Lucas is gonna bawl when he gets home. 

“No, you were perfect. I just think it should end here.” Lucas doesn’t exactly know how to verbalize what he’s feeling and he doesn’t have the energy to try. 

“Okay, okay, that’s okay,” Eliott stammers, looking as if he’s trying to make sense of everything. “Can I at least walk you home?” Eliott pleads gently, desperately. 

He agrees, only because he feels so, so bad and he doesn’t want to deny Eliott anything at this point. 

The walk back to Lucas’ apartment is quiet, and there’s enough distance between them that they can both swing their arms and hands freely and not bump them into one another’s. A far cry from where they were when Eliott picked him up at the beginning of the evening. 

They get to Lucas’ door and Eliott stands there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. It strikes Lucas that this is the first time since meeting Eliott that he has seen him nervous and awkward. How he hates it. 

Lucas is the one to break the silence. “Thanks for tonight, it was very nice,” he gives Eliott a heartfelt smile. 

“Me too!” Eliott exclaims. They stand there for a second, just looking at each other. 

“Well, goodnight Eliott,” he wishes and turns around to unlock the door. Before he’s got it fully open, he hears Eliott. 

“Wait, Lucas. Do I get a chance to see you again?” 

Well, he certainly wasn’t expecting Eliott to ask him that, at all. Why would he even want to go on another date with this disaster of a human? 

He shakes his head no and Eliott’s expression dims. “I don’t think this is going to work.” 

Eliott just looks at him. His eyes are downcast and if Lucas could have one wish in life, it would be that he wouldn’t ever have to see Eliott this sad ever again. 

“Just one last thing and I promise I won’t bother you.” 

Lucas looks up at him and nods slowly. He really isn’t ready for his heart to break more. 

“Was it something I did?” Eliott looks like he might start to cry and god, no. He was perfect and everything Lucas could’ve asked for. It’s just that he’s far less than what Eliott deserves. 

“No, Eliott, not at all,” Lucas replies sincerely. “You were wonderful.” 

“Then, why don’t you want to go out again?” 

Lucas doesn’t want to answer that question, but he knows he has to in order to just go inside and forget about the amazing boy that can’t ever be his. “Because you deserve better.” 

Eliott’s head snaps up and his eyes drill holes in Lucas’ head. “What do you mean, Lucas?” 

He takes a deep breath. “You worked so hard on this date and here I am fucking everything up. I ordered you the wrong food, almost poisoned you, walked out of my apartment with no shoes on because I’m a disaster, and spilled hot chocolate on your crotch. How could you want to date me when you deserve so much better?” Lucas was tearing up now and trying to hold back the voice cracks that were bound to come out. “You deserve so much better than this fucking mess. Eliott.” 

His cheeks are wet and then there’s something warm encasing them, wiping the tears from his face. Eliott’s hand are holding him and wiping away his tears. “Lucas, is that really what you think? You really think that you don’t deserve me?” 

Lucas shake his head. “You d-deserve so much better.”

Eliott’s hands hold his face more gently and he strokes the tears away. “Yes, this night didn’t go exactly to plan, but a few minor mishaps aren’t gonna deter me from wooing and romancing you.” His smile is so warm it hurts. 

“But Eliott, w-why woul-” 

“Lucas, baby, just be quiet,” Eliott says and shuts him in the best way possible. Eliott’s lips are on his and their kissing right in front of Lucas’ apartment. Eliott’s hands aren’t on his face anymore, but wrapped around his waist, holding him close and stationary. Lucas wraps his arms around Eliott’s neck and they just stand there until their lips are puffy and sore. When they pull apart, both are grinning like absolute idiots. Eliott rests his forehead against Lucas’. 

“You know, babe, I think we forgot your leftovers at the cafe.”


End file.
